Thermometers and other measuring devices in an industrial environment are required to have properties such as robustness, reliability and high performance.
For example patent publication U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,827 describes thermocouple wires which are packed in magnesium oxide insulators. These insulators are spaced from each other, form chambers and are arranged in a tubular shield. The insulators and the chambers in between the insulators serve to decrease heat transfer through the probe.
European patent publication EP 0777115 B1 discloses a temperature probe which comprises sliding cylinders which are fixed to the protection tube of a respective thermocouple. The respective protection tubes and the sliding cylinders are arranged in a probe tube. The whole arrangement serves to improve the handling in case one of the thermocouples has to be replaced.